¡Oh no!
by Manuel Uchiha
Summary: Esto se me ocurrió mientras navegaba en Facebook y vi una publicación de una página de Rushers que mostraba un gif, antes de abrirlo había una corta historia que termina en el gif. Adentro les dejo la publicación para que la lean y el resumen.


**¡HOLAAAA!**

**Siento si no he actualizado los otros fics, pero les juro que están en proceso ^^**

**Resumen: **Kendall es un famoso cantante de pop. Es un chico sexy, tierno, canta increíble y se dice que los que han estado con él amaron el sexo. Logan es su fan más grande. Ama al chico e irá a verlo en concierto. Pero tiene un plan, el día antes del concierto se colará en su habitación con ayuda de James; su mejor amigo. ¿Qué sucederá?

**Y la publicación:**

Kendall: Te colaste a mi habitación.  
>Tu: ¡Sí!<br>Kendall: Bien pasa eres bienvenida al cuarto de Kendall Schmidt.  
>*Pasas al cuarto cierran las puertas con seguro*.<p>

10 minutos después ...

Tu: Estoy con Kendall Schmidt. ¡Estoy con Kendall Schmidt!

**Hay un gif, pero fanfiction no me deja escribirlo entonces si alguien quiere verlo me puede escribir un DM y se lo mando :)**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

><p><em>¡Oh no!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Logan<strong>**  
><strong>  
>"Entonces mañana, después de que Kendall llegue, entraré en su suite con tu ayuda."<p>

"¿En serio estás dispuesto a tener sexo con él?"

"Sí, James. Además ya he tenido sexo antes. Entonces, me tomaré la foto con él y tal vez tendremos sexo."

"De acuerdo. Hagámoslo."

* * *

><p>Llegamos al hotel en donde se hospeda el rubio de mis sueños. En serio me encanta ese hombre. Lo seduciré—aunque nunca lo he hecho—y le encantará tanto que me pedirá que me quede a su lado. O al menos eso espero. En fin, llegamos al hotel y nos bajamos del auto. James trabaja aquí, entonces será más fácil entrar a la suite de Kendall.<p>

Subimos al piso del chico. Según me informaron mis informantes secretos—unas amigas—, Kendall está en un restaurante comiendo con su equipo. James me llevó hasta la habitación y la abrió. Ambos entramos y empezamos a recorrer la suite.

"Wow. El chico tiene mucho dinero," dijo James asombrado.

"Lo sé," respondí y entré a la habitación principal.

Vi ropa encima de la cama, un condón tirado en el piso. Wow, creo que ya tuvo sexo… oh no esperen no es un condón. Bien. Seguí recorriendo el lugar hasta que escuché mi celular. Es Camille, la que está en recepción. Contesté.

"_¡Logan! ¡Kendall va para la habitación!_"

Colgué de inmediato y salí a la pequeña sala. "¡James! ¡Kendall ya viene! ¡Vete!"

Asintió y salió de inmediato de allí. Apagué todas las luces y me senté en un sillón. La puerta se abrió unos minutos después, y yo respiré hondo. Oí los pasos de alguien acercarse aquí, y lo vi tirarse a unos dos metros de mí con sus ojos cerrados. Los abrió y me miró, de mirada cansada pasó a mirada confundida.

"O estoy alucinando o te colaste en mi habitación."

"M-me colé," respondí.

Sonrió. "Ok. Bienvenido a mi habitación."

Mi boca cayó. "¿E-en serio? ¿No llamarás a seguridad?"

Se levantó y se movió hasta mi lado. "No. Necesito a alguien con quien estar un rato. Y tú no estás tan mal. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Logan."

"Un gusto, Logan. Yo soy Kendall… p-pues ya sabías, p-pero n-nunca… ah, olvídalo."

Reí. Es más tierno de lo que pensé. "Conozco todo sobre ti, Kendall."

"¿Ah sí?"

"Sip. Soy tu más grande fan."

"Muchos han dicho lo mismo. ¿Qué te hace diferente?"

"Que… no sé," reí.

Se me acercó un poco más. Rió también. "Eres muy lindo… ¡Oh! ¡Tú eres el que me manda hasta 20 tweets cuando yo twitteo algo! ¿Verdad?"

Me sonrojé. "S-sí."

"Sí. Eres mi más grande fan."

Me sorprendí. "¿En serio?"

"Sí… eres muy dedicado."

"Gracias."

"¿Y por qué estás aquí?" me preguntó.

"P-pues quería conocerte… Mañana iré a tu concierto, pero no tengo suficiente dinero para el M&G. Y mi mejor amigo trabaja aquí, entonces me ayudó a entrar."

"¿Y las chicas que me estuvieron siguiendo todo el día son amigas tuyas?"

Malditas indiscretas. "S-sí."

"Muy bien."

Sonreí. "¿Me puedo tomar una foto contigo?"

"Podemos hacer mucho más que eso," dijo en mi oído con tono seductor.

Me sonrojé un poco. "¿Eso es un sí?"

"Claro."

Saqué de inmediato mi celular de mi bolsillo. Se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó por la cintura. Tomé la foto, y justo en ese instante me besó en el cachete. Me separé de él y lo miré estupefacto.

"K-Kendall…"

"Shh… shh… No hables. Sólo bésame, pero esta vez en los labios."

Me acerqué a él y lo besé. Mi celular cayó al piso mientras seguíamos besándonos. Dios parece que nos hubiéramos besado por años. Me separé de él aún con nuestras frentes pegadas.

"Tus labios son muy suaves, Logie."

_Logie._ "¿Logie?"

"Sí. Logie."

Sonreí. "Me gusta como suena."

"Bien. ¿Alguna vez has estado con alguien?"

"Claro que sí. P-pero… siempre he querido conocerte."

"¿Conocerme? ¿Con eso te refieres a… tener sexo conmigo? Porque me caería muy bien en este momento."

Me sonrojé mucho. Casi quedé como un tomate. Bajé la cabeza y asentí. "S-sí."

"¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?"

Me besó apasionadamente. Puse mis brazos sobre sus hombros, y él su mano en mi cara. Me subí en su regazo sin dejar de besarlo y empecé a empujar mi cadera hacia adelante y atrás para crear fricción entre nuestros penes. Gimió al mismo tiempo que yo lo hice, y nos reímos por eso.

"En serio me quieres, ¿eh?"

Mi lado salvaje salió. "Sí. Dicen que eres muy bueno en el sexo. Entonces quiero comprobarlo."

"La gente habla. Y dicen cosas ciertas."

"Eso quiero comprobar en este momento. Ahora, menos charla y más acción."

Volví a besarlo. Metí mis manos bajo su camiseta y empecé a sentir su pecho. Se siente bien. Bajé las manos hasta el dobladillo de su camisa y la levanté. Nos separamos brevemente para que se pudiera quitar la prenda, luego volvimos a besarnos. Yo también me quité la camisa. Kendall llevó su boca a mi tetilla derecha y empezó a lamerla y morderla. Dios qué excitante se siente.

"Mmm, Kenny."

"Me gusta ese apodo."

"Lo vas a escuchar mucho esta noche."

"Espero que lo grites."

Mis manos están en su pecho. "Eso haré si quieres."

Volvió a mi pecho. Enredé los dedos de mi mano derecha en su pelo y jalé suavemente. Sé tanto de Kendall que hasta sé que tiene un fetiche porque le jalen el pelo.

"¿Cómo carajos te diste cuenta de-ah-mi fetiche porque me jalen el pelo?" dijo y jalé su pelo de nuevo.

"Contactos, Kenny."

"En serio eres mi más grande fan. Haber qué más sabes de mí en cuanto a mi vida sexual."

Me acerqué a su oído mientras con la mano izquierda tomé su miembro. "Sé que te mide 22 centímetros. Sé que te encanta tener sexo sin condón. Sé que te diste cuenta que eres gay después de tener sexo con un chico en octavo grado. Sé que tienes sexo al menos cuatro veces por semana. Sé que no te afeitas allá abajo porque te parece excitante. Sé que te encanta lamerle la entrada a los chicos con los que te acuestas. Sé que te encanta correrte dentro de los chicos. Sé que te gusta correrte primero para después chupárselo al chico y tomarte sus semen. Y sé que te encanta la posición de rodeo. Sé mucho de ti, Kenny."

Me miró sorprendido. "Eso sólo lo sabíamos con los que me acosté y yo. ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?"

"Hablé con un chico con el que te acostaste hace poco."

"Wow. Stalker."

"Más bien dedicado."

Me sonrió pervertidamente. "Vamos a ver si esa dedicación eres capaz de aplicarla aquí."

Le sonreí devuelta. "Sabes que lo haré."

Me quité de su regazo y me arrodillé en frente suyo. Le desabroché el pantalón, y se lo quité junto con los bóxers y las medias. Su pene por fin quedó libre. Wow, es inmenso. Le voy a pedir una foto.

"¿Puedo tomarme una foto con tu pene?"

"Haz lo que quieras, Logie."

Tomé mi celular y me tomé la foto, luego se la mostré. Sonreí y tiré mi celular en la mesa de al lado. Llevé mi mano derecha hasta la basé de su pene y comencé a moverla de arriba hacia abajo. Vi su cara llenarse de éxtasis, y sus manos las puso detrás de su cabeza para apoyarla ahí. Luego de un rato de masturbarlo, llevé mi boca hacia la cabeza y la engullí. Comencé a moverme de arriba a abajo mientras metía lo que podía de su miembro en mi boca.

Tosí. "E-es muy grande."

"Calma, Logie. Ven acá," me paré. Él me sentó en sus piernas y me besó profundamente. "No tienes que hacerlo."

"Oh pero quiero hacerlo," dije muy seguro.

"Bien. Hazlo. Pero suave. Unos se… se me han vomitado y gas, no quiero volver a sentir eso. Es asqueroso."

Reí muy fuerte. "Tranquilo."

Volví a su pene y lo metí en mi boca. Cada vez metía más y más, hasta que llegué a la base. Seguí chupándolo por un rato, hasta que me dijo que me detuviera porque se iba a correr. Me levanté y volvimos a besarnos.

"Oye."

"Dime," respondí.

"¿Estás…?"

"¿Estoy…?"

"Ya sabes… ¿t-tengo que… usar…?"

Ah. Se refiere a si tengo el 'período.' No en realidad no, así que puedo tener sexo sin condón y no quedar embarazado.

"¿Condón?" pregunté.

"Sí."

"Ah. No, no tienes que hacerlo."

Suspiró. "Oh bien. Porque no tengo y en serio no quiero usarlo."

Sonreí. "De acuerdo."

Me quité los pantalones y liberé mi pene también. Dios me apretaban tanto. Kendall me miró con deseo, y me sonrojé un poco. Me levantó de sus piernas y también se levantó.

"Ven. Quiero lamer tu entrada."

"C-claro."

Apoyé mis manos en el espaldar del mueble y saqué mi trasero. Sentí su lengua en mi entrada y gemí fuertemente. Siguió lamiéndome un rato, hasta que sentí un dedo deslizarse hacia adentro. Gemí en placer de nuevo y dejé mi cabeza caer. Luego de un rato metió otro dedo. Y un rato más y metió un tercer dedo. Comencé a necesitar algo más grande.

"Kenny."

"Dime, Logie."

"Ya."

"De acuerdo."

Sacó sus dedos de mi interior. Sentí la cabeza de su pene contra mi entrada, y luego su pene deslizándose hacia mi interior. Gemí fuertemente. Sentí su cadera contra mi trasero, entonces supe que ya estaba todo adentro. Comenzó a penetrarme lenta y suavemente. Levanté mi cuerpo y lo pegué al suyo. Nos besamos.

"Estrecho," dijo felizmente.

Asentí. "No tengo sexo hace _mucho_ tiempo."

"Dime… ¿cuántas veces has tenido sexo?"

Suspiré y gemí. "Pocas. Unas cuatro o cinco."

"¿En serio?" dijo en mi cuello. "¿Con ese delicioso trasero que tienes? ¿Y esa boquita? Oh y cómo olvidar esa cara tan hermosa que tienes. Además de ser tan tierno e inocente," se detuvo un poco. "Me estás mintiendo, ¿verdad?"

"No. Es en serio. Una vez tuve un novio y duramos unos tres años. Y esas fueron las veces que tuvimos sexo."

"Wow… yo de él tendría sexo contigo todos los días."

Reí. "Rawr."

Rió también. "Grr," siguió haciendo este sonido en mi cuello y acelerando el ritmo.

Oh wow. Se siente tan bien. Jordan era muy agresivo en el sexo. Y estoy completamente seguro que me engañaba con alguien más. En fin. Bajé mi cuerpo de nuevo mientras Kendall aceleraba más y más y lo hacía con más fuerza. Aceleró en un momento y se empezó a detener como para descansar. Salió de mi interior y me levantó, luego nos llevó hasta su habitación. Se tiró en la cama, y yo me senté en su pene. Subió sus rodillas y siguió como iba.

"¡Oh Kendall!" grité al sentir que golpeaba mi próstata

"Grítalo. Grita mi apodo."

"¡Más duro, Kenny!"

_¡Estoy con Kendall Schmidt! ¡Estoy con Kendall Schmidt!_

"Con gusto, Logie."

Comenzó a hacerlo muy fuerte. Dejé caer mi cuerpo sobre el suyo mientras me penetra. Se siente tan bien. Dicen que el tamaño no importa, pero tener sexo con alguien de un miembro grande es lo mejor. Nos volteó. Puse mis piernas en sus hombros para darle más espacio para penetrarme. Y un rato después comencé a masturbarme.

"L-Logie… estoy cerca."

"Mm-hmm. Yo igual."

Después de unos segundo sentí el semen de Kendall. Él se quedó quieto mientras sucedía su orgasmo. Seguí masturbándome, y el rubio salió de mi interior para chupármelo. Me corrí en su boca. Se tiró a mi lado y me besó.

"Wow… simplemente wow," dijo él.

Reí mientras trataba de calmar mi respiración. "Lo mejor."

"Ven, abrázame."

Me abracé a su cuerpo. Tengo tanto calor que no me quiero meter bajo las cobijas. Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y me dormí.

* * *

><p><em>A la mañana siguiente:<em>

Me desperté en los brazos de Kendall. Me separé de él y me levanté después de estirarme. Busqué mi ropa por el piso, me bañé y salí de allí sin decir palabra a Kendall. Aunque me encantó estar con él, sé que fue cosa de sólo una noche, y no quiero estar cuando me diga que me vaya. Bajé a recepción y salí del hotel.

Fui a mi casa y me cambié de ropa. Comí algo y salí de inmediato hacia el estadio para tener un buen lugar en el concierto. Al llegar me encontré con una corta fila donde ya estaban mis amigas. Hablé con ellas de todo. La foto del beso. El beso. El sexo. Cuando me fui esta mañana porque no quería que me dijera que me fuera.

Entramos. ¡Y quedamos en primera fila! Vi a Kendall desde aquí en un lado del escenario hablando con su manager y unos de su equipo. Estaba muy preocupado, pasaba sus manos por su pelo y cara, y hasta creo que va a llorar. ¿Por qué? ¿Le habrá pasado algo malo? Decidí no decirles nada a las chicas. El rubio salió con su guitarra colgando y todos empezamos a gritar al verlo.

"H-hola chicos y chicas."

Todos gritamos.

"O-oigan, antes de empezar. Q-quiero… ¿Logan? ¿Logan Henderson? Logie dime que estás aquí por favor."

Las chicas me miraron. Me sorprendí, pero entre los gritos y todo el shock del concierto y de Kendall preguntando por mi no soy capaz de articular una palabra.

"L-Logan por favor. Sé que estás aquí. No sé por qué te fuiste esta mañana, y en serio quería que te quedaras."

Todo el estadio se quedó en silencio. Salí del shock. Llamé a un guardia y le dije que yo soy Logan Henderson. Él fue donde Kendall y le dijo que estoy aquí. Kendall de inmediato bajó del escenario y vino hacia mí, luego me besó. Me sorprendí pero seguí besándolo.

"Logan. A-aquí estás."

Sonreí nerviosamente. "S-sí."

"¿Por qué te fuiste?"

"P-porque pensé q-que no me querrías allí c-cuando despertaras."

"Logan… sí te quería allí."

"¿En serio?"

"Claro. Anoche fue increíble. Y… me gustó mucho estar contigo."

"A mi también," le dije.

"Ven. Canta conmigo."

Reí nerviosamente. "Oh no. Yo no sé cantar en lo absoluto."

"¡Oh vamos!"

Suspiré. Kendall me levantó y me puso a su lado. Subimos al escenario de nuevo y él empezó a tocar. Un rato después se detuvo y me miró. Yo estaba bailando al ritmo de su canción y cantando.

"Oye, Logie."

Me detuve y lo miré confundido. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te detienes?"

"¿Ehm… quieres ser mi novio?"

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado gente. Fue divertido escribirlo.<strong>

**En serio, los otros fics están en proceso de construcción. Pronto actualizaré unos.**

**Bye :)**


End file.
